


Third Time's A Charm

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Alex really got all choked at Reading 2009 and what happened after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to [xelarenrut](http://xelarenrut.tumblr.com/)/[jonsnowsmile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsnowsmile/) for suggesting "ok so what if Miles tells Alex to use an anal plug. during a concert. im ok" a long time ago (I wonder if you remember me replying with: "fuck... Bea im saving that to my Google docs"), and [prettyvisitorsinthebakery](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com/)/[doodlestrudel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel) for her advice and enthusiasm (as always). I was excited to (finally) write this and do some research here and there, so it all... got a bit out of hand, especially if you know my original idea was to make this a 500-1000 word short thing. I rewrote this a lot of times... I'm working on my endings. I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!

Anyone who’s watching might catch that Alex seems on edge and too lose all at once; bouncing around enthusiastically one moment, tense and stiff the next. Luckily, that’s not unusual for him when he’s on stage. Some may say it’s from drinking, and he’d be lying if they weren’t a little right. Takes off the edge of the nerves that come with big crowds like these.

But then he makes a wrong movement and his whole body seems to tense up at that. He chokes on a breath, mid- _Fluorescent Adolescent_ and Nick shoots him a confused look.

_“Yes, Mi…” Alex gasps, arms securely hooked around his lover’s neck, legs wrapped around the other’s hips. “I missed this,” he whispers, before he allows his head to fall against the wall he’s pressed against._

_Miles grins in return when a particular thrust makes Alex yelp. “Missed this, too. Missed_ you _,” he nearly purrs. “I’m sure I got a speeding ticket as I was racing to get here in time to finally see you. Two months is too long, love. Next time, I’m not even going to let you leave for a week.” Then he latches his mouth to Alex’s neck, sucking on the skin, just low enough to ensure Alex can cover the mark with the collar of his shirt if needed. His hips still rock steadily, bouncing the younger man up and down on his cock. When Miles pulls back, it’s to admire his handiwork._

_They had behaved like teenagers once they caught sight of each other in the hall. A kiss had been exchanged that may have been a little inappropriate for in public, but they’d been apart for nearly two months, so neither of the two cared too much what people around them thought of it. Nearly immediately, Miles had steered them towards the Monkeys’ empty dressing room, locking the door behind them._

_Alex smiles dazedly at him as he nods in agreement. “Way too looooo-oooh god.”_

He blinks at Nick for a moment, coughing as his band mates – thank god – continue to play, Alex able to jump back whenever he’s ready. When he’s cleared his throat, he shifts uncomfortably and then offers the crowd an apologetic smile.

_“’m gonna come,” Miles pants. He flashes Alex a nasty smile. “F-fuck, here it comes. ‘m gonna fill you up, baby, how ‘bout that?”_

_Alex uses his grip on Miles’ shoulders to push himself up and let himself fall down, meeting Miles thrust for thrust. He nods enthusiastically at Miles’ question. “Give it to me, want your come,” he answers._

_At that, Miles buries himself to the hilt and cries out. Alex can feel Miles’ cock twitch, before he feels the warm sensation of Miles’ release filling him._

_“‘m so close,” Alex pants. “Just a little bit more, touch me, come on,” he orders._

_“I’m afraid not, love.” And instead of doing what is asked of him, Miles reaches around, unhooking Alex’s ankles from behind his back, after which he pulls himself free from the tight grip Alex’s body offers. Carefully, he holds the man up as he gets to standing again._

_Alex whimpers in return, confused as he lands on his feet, his cock still standing at attention between them, head red and weeping precome. “What the hell, Miles,” he snarls. It’s not even really a question, and the anger is apparent in his tone._

_“Easy, I’ve got plans for you.” Miles fumbles for something in the pocket of the jeans at his ankles, and then comes back up with a triumphant look on his face. Excited, he opens his palm to show Alex the item he’s got clutched there. Alex freezes, cheeks heating._

He coughs once more, before saying, “See, I’m getting all chocked. Goodbyes – I hate them.” The last part is more a mumble, and he’s not sure everyone can even hear him speak when he says it.

It’s a weak excuse, maybe, but he isn’t _really_ lying. He is in fact getting all choked, and he really does hate goodbyes. However true both statements may be, in this moment they have nothing to do with each other. Quickly, he shoots Miles, who’s looking from the side of the stage, a look. He offers a near wolfish grin in return.

_In Miles’ hand is a plug, made of metal, with a small ring for the handle._

_“I want to see where we can take it. Where_ you _can take it,” Miles explains._

_Alex frowns at him, not catching on._

_“Wear it at the concert.”_

_Alex’s eyes shoot up at that, before he glances at Miles’ open palm once more. It’s not the biggest plug they own, but still of a considerable size. He’s not exactly eager on wearing it in public, let alone while he’s performing. But, he’d be lying if the thought isn’t doing things for him._

_Miles leans in close, lips at Alex’s ear, knowing the other needs just_ a little _more coaxing on. “It’ll be our dirty secret, yeah?” His hand slides down Alex’s shaking frame, arousal still bubbling through him. Careful to avoid the still hard cock between the two of them, he lets his hand glide over Alex’s hip, sliding around, slipping between Alex’s cheeks before he presses his fingers to Alex’s hole. “You’ll look so pretty, cheeks all flushed” - two finger sinks in easily and Alex yelps - “still filled up with my come, metal holding you open. You’ll be all ready for me when we get home” Miles’ fingers retreat and the metal in question presents itself at Alex’s entrance, cold and hard. “What do you say, baby? Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”_

_Alex swallows thickly, mind hazy with need. Shortly, he reviews the situation. Then he answers,_

_“Yes.”_

From Miles, he glances back at Nick, who smiles and then nods at him in assurance. Alex glances down at his guitar, fingers taking their position for the next chord. With a last deep breath and shakes the uncomfortable feeling away as he plucks at the strings once, before nodding at Jamie.

The next few songs are a bit of a blur as alcohol, excitement and arousal mix into a weird, wonderful cocktail, and he can only hope no one will notice or pay too much attention to the semi-hard he’s been sporting all evening long, never really able to let thoughts of Miles and his demanding tone, or the plug, go.

Before he knows it, the last lyrics to _505_ leave his mouth. Normally, he’d stick around on stage until the song was really over, but he can’t bring himself to do so. Especially not when Miles is missing from his spot in the shadows.

_“Christ, it looks perfect,” Miles murmurs, standing up from where he crouched down to inspect his work. Then he’s pulling Alex’s pants up, swiftly closing the zipper up and fastening the button. “I’ll be in the car when you’re through. If you’re good, you’ll get your reward at home,” he promises._

Alex mumbles a quick, “Thank you, it’s been a good one”, and slides the microphone back into the microphone stand. Hurriedly, he makes his way off the stage, leaving the crowd roaring behind him.

\--

Convincing the band he had to leave hadn’t been easy for Alex. Especially not after his odd behaviour of the evening. Still, he had managed, and he was now seated in the car next to Miles. Occasionally, Miles glances to the side, dividing his attention between the road and the long haired boy next to him.

“Still okay?”

Beside him, Alex is nearly shaking. His jaw is tense, his hands are on his knees, knuckles white with the way he’s clenching them in tight fists, earlier confidence nearly completely gone. And really, that’s what Miles had been after.

Alex nods once. “‘s been long...we’ve never… _I’ve_ never…not this long…” He stutters weakly, shifting uncomfortably, eyes fluttering shut. “It feels so good, though” he eventually says, sounding a bit dreamy.

Miles checks his mirrors quickly, before he abruptly takes a turn, parking the car. “Alex,” he says, placing a hand on one of the man’s shaking fists. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Alex says immediately, shaking his head furiously, curls bouncing with it.

“It’s okay if you do. I won’t get upset,” Miles assures him.

“I know,” Alex sighs. “I know, but I don’t want to stop, really, I can do this, I promise.” He forces a smile.

“You’re doing so good, love.” Miles is ready to start the car then, hand already reaching to turn the key, when an idea strikes him. “But maybe you need a little distraction, hmm?”

Alex’s gaze snaps back to Miles. His shaking fists have unclenched, his now open palms rested on his own thighs. He’s breathing heavily, and his gaze slides down Miles’ lean frame, and back up. Then, he says, “Yes,” in a soft whisper.

Miles’ hand falls in his own lap, his fingers curling into the denim near the zipper. “Here, c’mon…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t have to. Alex’s sigh of relief makes Miles’ blood rush to his cock so quickly he has to blink a few times. Alex quickly gets on his knees in the chair and his eager hands reach down to pop the button on Miles’ jeans, a task finished rather quickly. Just as he’s parting the zipper, Miles hooks his thumbs into his jeans and underwear to tug it down far enough so that Alex can take his cock in his hands.

Alex moans as he fists Miles’ length with both hands, folding his fingers. He strokes down and squeezes when he moves up, forcing a drop of precome to well up and drip down. Miles is throbbing under the touch, and he heaves a thick groan when one of Alex’s thumb finds the head, rubbing in circles. It doesn’t last long, and before Miles knows it, Alex’s hands slide down again. He bends over, pressing a kiss to the red head of Miles cock, before taking it in his mouth. Alex’s curls fall in his face, and Miles scrambles to brush the hair back, gathering it in a fist at the back of Alex’s head as Alex slips further down on his cock.

“Put your hands on your back for me,” Miles says roughly, taking back control over the situation. “And hold still.” Alex obeys quickly, hands clasping behind his back. Miles pats his back firmly. “Good,” he rasps. Then, he snaps his hips up, bucking into Alex’s mouth, his cock hitting the back of Alex’s throat. Miles pulls him up when he gags, and the boy sucks in a breath as he coughs and then licks his lips.

“Still okay?” Miles asks. Alex responds with a nod of his head.

“Yes. I… More, _please_ …”

Miles strokes Alex’s cheek and allows him to take another breath before he pushes Alex’s head down again. His other hand still rests on Alex’s back, and it slides down until he can slip his slim fingers into the back of Alex’s trousers, between Alex’s cheeks until he feels the plug there. His middle finger slips in beside the toy, the other fingers keeping it in place, pressing on it occasionally. It puts a stutter in Alex’s breath each time, and he’s moaning around the hard flesh that’s still being fucked into his throat.

“Look at you,” Miles groans. Glossy eyes meet his own, as best as the angle allows, tears threaten to spill over well-defined cheek bones, ready to drip down hollowed cheeks. “Filled up top and tail, and you love it, don’t you, baby?” He presses down on the plug and curls his finger.

Alex comes off his cock with a shout, followed by a wetly gasped, “ _Yes,_ ” as his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure.

Miles gently lessens the pressure he delivers, before he pulls his finger free and his hand from the back of Alex’s pants. He watches as Alex blinks a few times and catches his breath.

“Please, Mi…” Alex nearly whispers. He offers Miles a pleading look, and _god_ , it’s hard to not give the beautiful boy looking at him what he wants.

Affectionately, Miles cups Alex’s jaw with his other hand. “Not yet,” he said, voice soft. Then, when Alex pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and heaves something close to a sob, “You’re doing so well, love. God, you’re being such a good boy for me, really. I’m gonna make it up to you when we get home, but not yet.”

Alex visibly relaxes a bit. He gives a little moan at Miles’ praise and nods, before nuzzling Miles’ hand.

Miles smiles fondly, before sliding his palm from Alex’s cheek to wrap around the back of his neck, gently directing his head back to his lap. “C’mon,” he murmurs, bouncing his hips up a little to emphasize his needs. “Open up.”

As eager as before, Alex opens his mouth wide, and Miles wastes no time in pushing his cock past puffy lips until it meets the back of Alex’s throat. This time, Miles doesn’t stop. “Just relax, Al,” Miles murmurs, twisting his fingers in the dark curls again and pushing down as his pelvis moves up.

Alex’s warm breath puffs out through his nose, against the dark hair around the base of Miles’ cock, and it takes little time before the combined heat, wetness and tight grip of Alex’s mouth and throat have Miles near the edge. Alex’s tongue moves, sliding wetly over the underside of Miles’ cock as well as it can, and with a stutter of, “I – God…dammit, Alex, yes…” and a groan, Miles is coming. Slowly, he releases Alex from his tight grip.

The latter gasps for breath and swallows thickly, coughing a few times, before going back to the now softening cock. Moaning deliriously, he’s mouthing at the flesh and lapping up whatever had slipped from his lips. Then, he sits straight on his knees, bum carefully resting on his heels, looking at Miles proudly as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“So good,” Miles whispers. He takes Alex in for a moment, brushing some disheveled curls from his face. “You’re beautiful like this.” Alex sighs, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the inside of Miles’ wrist. “How about we go home, hmm?”

\--

Teasing Alex all day, making him make Miles come, while he himself couldn’t get off had been rewarding, is Miles’ conclusion. But god, having Alex on all fours right now, ass up in the air, resting on his elbows, the handle of the plug shining between his cheeks… that’s the cherry on top.

Miles had thought it a difficult task, but the sight in front of him and a few tugs on his cock had him hard all over again. With shaky hands, he releases his cock from his grip and takes a few breaths to calm the arousal rushing through his veins. His palms rest on the soft flesh of Alex’s ass rubbing in soothing circles, before his thumbs dig into Alex’s cheeks to spread them and admire his work. His heart stills and his cock throbs at the view of Alex red and stretched around the metal.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous,” he rasps, giving an experimental push to the handle to which Alex yelps in response, twisting the sheets he’s got clutched in his fists. Miles leans in, pressing a soft kiss to one of Alex’s cheeks, before leaning back and continuing his massaging. “You’ve been so good today, Alex. What do you want, love? It’s your choice.”

Alex whimpers and pushes himself up on his hands, moving back to press up against Miles’ pelvis until Miles’ cock springs up and rests on the curve of his ass. “Miles, I need… Please,” he stutters and frowns, voice gone hoarse, hips thrusting against Miles once more.

The more Alex writhes under him, the less Miles can contain himself. Impatient with Alex’s inability to voice his needs, he decides to _finally_ give the smaller of the two what he’s most likely unable to ask for. And Miles can’t really blame him with the way he’s been torturing Alex all day.

The sound of the plug being tugged free is close to obscene, and Alex growls at the feeling. Quickly, it turns to a moan when Miles wastes no time in lubing himself up and guiding himself inside, a small squelching sound accompanying the breach.

Alex is wet and hot around him, and Miles has to still himself again when he realizes it’s his come mixed with the lube that has Alex so wet. Under him, Alex is grabbing at Miles’ thigh, attempting to pull him closer, deeper.

“Not so fast,” Miles warns. “Don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.” With a deep breaths and a few smooth pumps of his hips, Miles slips in further and further.

“I can do it,” Alex mumbles. “If you just… Just let me…”

Fascinated, Miles watches as Alex needs no time to adjust and begins to eagerly fuck himself on Miles’ cock. “How’s that, hmm?” he asks, nearly amused. “You’re so needy… Are you enjoying yourself, baby?”

Alex simply nods and sighs in relief, before he picks up his pace until the sound of the bounce of his ass against Miles’ pelvis is filling the room.

He keeps that up for a while, but Miles soon notices Alex slows in speed, panting and whining. Then, he pushes himself back as far as he can and sinks back onto his elbows, maybe even more supported by his shoulders, neck and the side of his face when he reaches back and places his hands on his ass, spreading himself open.

“Give it to me,” he says weakly.

Miles nudges his hips forward with a grin, grinding against that spot deep inside, making Alex yelp and sigh. “What do you want, Alex? All you have to do is tell me, remember?” He taunts as he scrapes his fingers down Alex’s back, leaving red marks.

“Want you to fuck me” Alex chokes on a moan, arching his back and wiggling a little. Excitement bubbles through Miles’ veins at the request, bursting when Alex sighs out a, “And want you to make me come.”

Miles places his hands over Alex’s watching intently as he swings his hips back until only the head of his cock is holding Alex open, before he pushes back in, setting a deep, quick pace.

Alex seems absolutely beyond himself, reduced to moans and pants as he drools on the sheet. “Just like that,” he says. “More, Miles. More.”

Miles happily gives in, sliding his hands up to lock on Alex’s hips, his fingers digging into the soft skin there to pull Alex back against him with each thrust. He angles his hips until Alex cries out and keeps hitting that spot.

When Alex is moaning louder with each thrust, Miles wraps himself over his back, giving little bursts of his hips as his hands find Alex’s nipples, his fingers pinching and twisting. His lips close around an earlobe, sucking before his teeth sink in. Alex cries out in response.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Miles growls, feeling himself near the edge as well. One hands slips down Alex’s body, until his fingers can wrap around his cock.

Alex actually sobs, then, frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks. His cock throbs almost painfully, having been neglected all this time.

“You gonna come for me?” Miles asks as his tight grip begins moving up and down Alex’s length.

Alex nods and begins to anxiously churn his hips.

Miles nods, too. “Good boy,” he coos. “Do it. Come for me.”

Finally, _finally_ , Alex tumbles over that delicious edge, his release spurting from his cock in thick, white ropes, dripping down Miles’ fist. He’s moaning deliriously, still writhing as Miles continues to pound into him. It only takes one, two, three thrust before Miles is sighing his name and comes, too.

\--

By the time Miles wakes, Alex is still sleeping soundly next to him, curled into Miles, breath slowly sailing out over Miles’ chest. His hair is a fluffy mess, and Miles carefully strokes some curls away to look at Alex’s face. Alex stirs, frowning in a rather cute way.

“Alright?” Miles asks softly, stroking Alex’s cheek with his thumb.

“Fine,” Alex smiles, but then his face scrunches up, as he stretches. “Little sore,” he admits with a laughs as he snuggles up against Miles once more, closing his eyes.

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Miles laughs, too. Then he frowns. “I’m sorry if it was a bit much… Especially after being apart for so long. I did really miss you, you know, I’m sorry if it didn’t seem that way.”

Alex’s eyes shoot open at that. “What?” he asks, confused, voice slurring with sleepiness. He sits up straight to face the other. “No, Miles. It was okay. More than that. It was… I eh…” He stutters, his cheeks turning a bit red. “I _really_ liked it,” he clarifies. “And I know you missed me. I think you showed me plenty of times, yesterday,” he adds with a grin. Miles releases a breathy chuckle and nods. “I’m serious,” Alex continues. “I like it that you wanted to surprise me, even if it it’s— _especially_ if it’s like that.”

Miles smiles fondly. “Good, I’m glad,” he replies. He slumps down, pulling Alex with him until they’re back to their previous position, snuggled up, eyes closed and on the edge of sleep again when Alex mumbles,

“Next time, though, it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to contact me by screaming directly into the ask box on my [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/ask) blog!


End file.
